Illusive Dreams
by SethAmazonis
Summary: Cole MacGrath's body has been in cryo sleep for over 150 years. In the possession of Cerberus, the Illusive Man decides it was time to bring Cole MacGrath back to the universe to fight the reapers. Watch as Cole tries to fit in while fighting off an enemy from 50,000 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

inFAMOUS/Mass Effect Crossover

**Prologue**

"What do you mean you have a new crewmember for me?" Shepard asked the Illusive man.

"Well considering that your crew is lacking in the amount of firepower needed for this battle, I was seeking to ensure your survival with this man."

"How could one man hope to help us on this venture?"

"Well perhaps you should just accept his help and see, seeing as project Lazarus succeeded with you, it stands to reason that it would work on other people."

"Well, yes but that doesn't answer my question does it, and how long has he been dead anyways?"

"Over 150 years." He replied without thinking, noticing her rather shocked expression he continued. "This man really could help you Shepard, I'll expect you here in a week to pick up a certain Cole MacGrath and the reason I won't reveal more about him is because he could tear this base to pieces by himself even in a weakened, drugged state!"

To say Shepard's face was gratifying was an understatement, if even the Illusive Man feared this man who could have had no contact with world for over 150 years could tear his base apart, how powerful was he? 'He must have been in cryo for all that time!' she thought to herself. 'How else? He would just be bones if he wasn't, wouldn't he?'

"You better be right about this, I only take the best after all! If your wasting my time it'll be more damaging than you believe!" she threatened.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased with his performance, after all he literally saved the world's population from total annihilation and destroyed to cities by himself and launched a nuke to stop the most powerful human entity to ever live!" with that the Illusive man cut the connection without so much as a goodbye.

"Let's see how the universe reacts to the return of the electric man!" He said to himself. His lips twitched but that could never be, after all, he led Cerberus, how could he smile in that position, but no, there it was, a dangerous smile with more than a little childish glee about the prospect of unleashing the most powerful human in existence on the collectors and the reapers. After all, he was the illusive man.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have no excuse, I know that I have completely neglected my duties as an author of an, admittedly, non-existent story. But you know… duty calls, I have many things to do and I am just now coming back to this. Hopefully I can update more frequent and extensive chapters now that school is starting to wind down. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 1**

"I still don't know about this." Miranda whispered to Alexandra Shepard. "It seems odd that the illusive man would suddenly decide to add to the crew." She said, slowly moving above a whisper. "It is rather different and if it doesn't pan out then I can always just jettison him." She smirked and suppressed a giggle, "Besides," Her face suddenly took a turn for more serious topics, "If he is as powerful as the illusive man says he is then we need him. Anyone that can take on something that took a nuke to the chest and come out on top will be invaluable."

The silence enveloped the both of them as the shuttle started to dock, pneumatic pressure from within the station hissed into the void that is space. "It seems so peaceful." Alex mused as the silence comforted her over what she had done in the past. "And yet I can't help but think this is the calm before the storm!" She mused, her faced scrunched and her eyebrows lowered over her eyes. The two women stood in silence for a short while, they could see the people in the station now, white linoleum walls and carbon nanotubes constructing the inside of the platform.

"Brace yourself Shepard!" Miranda suddenly and forcefully spoke, "For I feel that this will be the last time you can muse to yourself for a while!" A countdown started above the door. "Thanks Miranda, I do appreciate it, even if I don't show it."

5…4…3…2…1…0

"Whoosh!" the suddenly opening of the doors made Alex jump just a bit. It always seemed that being so close to the illusive man fried her nerves and shortened the fuse before a complete and total blowout temper-tantrum. The hero of the citadel having a temper tantrum? Sure!

"Right this way ma'am." Another faceless guard of the galaxy, never to be known or thought of by others. Miranda and Alex followed until they were led into a completely insulated room, rubber and conductors leading electricity away and protecting against the dangerous properties of it. It wouldn't do to fry oneself before a war would it?

"The illusive man says that Mr. MacGrath should be down momentarily." The same guard said, or was it a new guard. They all looked the same after all. "I do hope this new teammate is well mannered, I don't think I can take another Jack!" Alex said out of the side of her mouth."

"I don't think anyone can be that bad, can they?" Miranda shot back. They sat in silence, a quiet moment that they would reflect on many years later, the calm before the storm indeed.

It seemed surreal, yes that was the term, to be alive. The fact that he was even thinking that thought was testament to that fact, yet here he was. The odd man with bionic eyes, illusive man was it? Had said he was asleep for over a century, what a pain, the jump in time was a major pain in the ass, he thought he was going to die, and he did, for a short while. Zeke, the bastard, had been there for his body when a bolt of lightning revived it. Or so he was told.

"Mr. MacGrath!" He jumped; he must have been completely lost in his thoughts because after Empire City he was almost never caught off guard. It seemed 150 years had certainly dulled his senses, a frightening prospect. To lose so much skill bought by blood, sweat and tears was indeed a dangerous thing. "Mr. MacGrath!" Again? He stood; his legs seemed to almost creak when he stood. How long must it have been since he had lost everything? "Follow me!" Was it just him or was every single guard faceless in the universe. Never once did they stick. Even when he tortured his own mind over the people he had killed, the faces never stayed with oneself.

"Stop!" Forceful guard wasn't it. Must suck to have his job. He had spaced out again seemingly. "When you enter use the utmost respect theses people have saved citadel and..." He just blocked him out again. The guard was getting on his nerves. Maybe he should fry him, that would be fun, a nice change from his good guy only policy. Nah, image to keep and all that. "Good, go in then, I have stuff to do!" What a rude dismissal, you would think people would learn manners after a century. He just had to say something back, it was practically calling out to him to say something.

"Yes well, tell me how all of your important 'stuff' goes, after all, watching computer screens to see if intruders are coming to this remote station is rather pressing I'm sure!" And with that stepped through the door and into the chamber. First thing to strike him was how heavily insulated the room was, did the illusive man expect him to throw a temper tantrum? Eh, might as well say hello. It had been an awfully long time since he'd had friends after all.

"Hello you lovely ladies, the name is Cole MacGrath, now which one of you is the boss lady?"


End file.
